


Night Terrors [Vid]

by Indrikhole



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrikhole/pseuds/Indrikhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hasn't met Sherlock yet and he has strange dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Rod Abernethy & Jason Graves "Dead Head Fred Theme"


End file.
